


Tripping over hidden words

by megz



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, KuroMahi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megz/pseuds/megz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro is struggling to hide his weaknes from Mahiru, but Eve shows him that there's nothing to be ashamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping over hidden words

It took him a while to notice all those weird changes in Kuro's behaviour to be honest. He had many important things overwhelming his poor, simply-minded head after all. He needed to keep up with vampires war going on in the background, with laws of physique written down for exam studies and housewife activities. He was a bit restless all the time and he didn't pay much attention to his moody partner. What a shame. Maybe it wasn't very responsible or thoughtful, but hello, rough reality here. Servamp was important, but so was an education and regular laundry. But even someone so airheaded about the most oblivious things, even someone so damn blind was finally able to put alarming symptoms together and come to logical conclusion (or ask Misono about it)- and he didn't like his suspicions at all.  
Let the story begin.  
  
“Kuro, had you by any chance seen my alarm clock?” Eve's voice was thick with an irritation as he made his way to the couch, where a tiny, fluffy ball of laziness was pretending to be asleep. Of course, teen hasn't fall for it from the start- it wasn't the first time with the Sloth hiding his belongings to stay at home instead of backpack for a little longer. Alarms and school planners were the most common victims.  
“Hey you lazy cat, don't try to ignore me like this! I can tell you're awake!”  
“Who would be able to nap peacefully when some hothead is shouting at them” a suppressed muttering escaped from a pile of pillows in the corner. Long-drawn simulating had no use and vampire knew that very well. He wasn't willing to pick a fight with his eve so early in the morning.  
  
Mahiru could only gaze at him resentfully. He didn't have time for scolding Kuro, not after they had overslept and were probably late. The teen frowned in frustration.  
“Don't you even try to hide my stuff ever again” he pouted finally, turning away in sudden rush.  
A weak "can't deal" echoed from the living room, but he was too determined to get things done in time, so ignoring Servamp's muttering seemed like the best option. A few minutes later he was fully dressed, his backpack ready to go and the bedroom shining with cleanliness. Now Mahiru felt much more refreshed and cable of facing the world.  
  
Then he realized he had forgotten something very, very important- he was supposed to make two lunchboxes and take out the rubbish before lessons, but now there were only 10 minutes left and he was still in hurry. He made a mental facepalm for his ignorance.  
"Food or cleaning, think Mahiru, think! Food always comes first. Oh God, I'm starving, we need to eat a proper lunch later! Kuro will obviously complain about his hunger and I'll be the one to blame, how could I be so freaking stupid to forget about making a breakfast" he chided himself hysterically. Everything was out of control today!  
  
"Kuro! Take the trash out!" he shouted while forming messy riceballs. Vampire had surely heard him, but did nothing to show any effort in helping his eve. Mahiru frowned even more and yelled again, this time much louder. "Kuro, could you please-!"  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming, jeez, what a pain...stop this screaming, my head hurts like hell..." A small pop! could be heard as a cat transformed into his human, tired self.  
"Shut up, it's not like I'm feeling super energetic either" he huffed while chopping some vegetables and placing them carefully inside their lunchboxes. It was easy to recognize Servamp's one- it had cat paws patter and blue strips on it. Mahiru chose random bento, the most simple and practical. It happened to be in navy blue too, but the vampire claimed that his box is much prettier.  
  
Kuro shot him a small glance from under his bands and reluctantly grabbed a bag. Mahiru stayed unmoved by his hurtful expression, but noted that he should look for some painkillers and take care of him when today’s school ends- his face seemed unnaturally pale and shadows under his eyes appeared even darker than usually.  
  
"Maybe he really doesn't feel well. What if Kuro is sick?"  
That thought made him feel guilty and a bit anxious. Maybe he was too harsh, he didn't oversleep than much after all, so it wasn't a big deal. "I'm going to compensate him this afternoon, for sure." Hopefully it will make his conscience shut up for a moment.  
Abruptly he heard a loud clatter and moaning coming from the stairway, as if something big had fell down.  
Oh no.  
  
"Kuro?!"  
He got to the door instantaneously and ran down the stairs, just in case something wrong happened... just in case... "Kuro, are you okay?!" he asked with a raucous voice.  
"And do I look like I'm okay" the vampire grumbled, trying to pick himself up from the cold floor.  
"B-but what happened? Did you just trip or maybe you fainted?!"  
"Don't freak out like this, Mahiru. I just missed a step" answered Kuro gutturally. His low tone made Mahiru freak out even more, but he decided to not let it show.  
"We should be going now, shouldn't we?"  
"Oh, yes. Thanks Kuro" he sighed and rushed to take his backpack, grab their bentos, lock the door.  
"Why would Kuro trip, even if he missed that damn stair? He can jump pretty well, or even fly!"  
Something was definitely wrong.

  
  


"Mahiruuu, so tired... can we go home alreadyy?"  
"Of course we can't! I still have like, three hours of lessons, Kuro!" he hissed at his talking bag. "And try to be quiet, somebody can hear that-"  
"Are you talking to yourself, Mahi Mahi?"  
Well then.  
  
"K-Koyuki! I didn't notice you, don't scare me like this!"  
"Alright, alright" the taller boy laughed awkwardly, leaning forward a little to face his blushing friend. "So if you hadn't gone mad yet, I guess you were talking to your adorable kitty?"  
"Indeed" he sighed, his heart still racing because of a sudden shock. It was too close! It would be kind of problematic if anyone found out that his cat was able to talk. And his life was complicated enough for now. "Anyway, do you want to play with Kuro?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Koyuki's eyes were shining with a pure joy when he picked up a black ball from Mahiru's backpack. Kuro was clearly struggling to get away from him, but he didn't seem to care at all. No doubt this boy admired everything fluffy and furry. When he tried to scratch kitten's tummy, Kuro successfully escaped his arms and landed in Mahiru's lap. The teen looked disappointed, so Mahiru smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry, he's kind of moody today, I think he doesn't feel well..."  
"R-really? So you should take him to the vet immediately! He's way to cute to be in pain!" His friend trembled, overwhelmed by this terrible vision. Mahiru chuckled lightly.  
"Don't worry, I will take care of him."  
"Okay then... Oh, it looks like I'll be going now, see you Mahi Mahi!"  
  
Mahiru waved at him and unconsciously brought Kuro closer to his chest. After a while he realized that he was petting on the cat. A small purring reached his ears, but he didn't mean to stop. He gently stroked kitten's face by running his thumb up from the bridge of the cat's nose to the sensitive area around the ear. The purring became even more intensive and Mahiru felt how Servamp relaxed in his arms.  
  
"M-Mahiru, what's going on?" Kuro asked with a wheezy voice. Vampire started getting confused- it wasn't very common for his eve to pet him like this. But it felt really nice and he couldn't help but make those embarrassing sounds that he'll surely regret later. It was so soothing, with Mahiru slowly rubbing behind his ears and scratching his chin.  
"Nothing, I've just pondered if..." he blurted out, but stopped himself right away. " Ah, nevermind. Aren't you hungry, Kuro? Let's eat our lunches or something..."  
Disgruntled Servamp meowed in protest when the teen laid him down- in his previous position he was way more comfortable than at the hard desk. Still in the cat form, Servamp opened up his blue bento and started munching chopped vegetables with a bored expression on his tiny face. He could feel eve's suspicious gaze, but he didn't bother to ask what was wrong this time.  
  
"Um... Kuro?" said Mahiru hesitantly. "Why did you take my lunchbox?"  
"What do you mean by -" vampire's eyes widened a little as he took a closer look at the box he was eating from. No cat paws. "Can't deal" he muttered finally, pushing the wrong bento towards Mahiru and taking his own from him. "Sorry, I didn't notice."  
"Is everything okay?" Eve's voice was full of worry. First Kuro missed a step and tripped, then he had mistaken their belongings... Things like that hadn't happened ever before. Maybe he was overreacting, but still... he was getting concerned.  
"Such a pain..." the Servamp of Sloth only sighed and left teen’s question without any comment.  
"Don't you such-a-pain me when I'm asking you a question!" he huffed, but the lesson was about to start and that conversation had to wait.

  


 

Mahiru had a problem.  
Mahiru was worried and confused.  
Mahiru did the only logical thing that he could think of.  
He called Misono.  
  
"Mahiru! Why are you calling me this late?! Something wrong happened?! Did you bump into Tsubaki again?!"  
"Calm down, Misono! I'm not in danger nor enslaved by any evil vampire!"  
"So what do you need? Lily, stop it!"  
"What is he doing?"  
"Trying to strip again, goddamit. Lily, my eyes are too pure, go and rot in hell! Forgive me, Mahiru. So what's wrong?"  
"Um, okay. Kuro was acting kind of strange lately. I think he is sick and I have no idea w-what I'm supposed to do..."  
"Mahiru you aren’t...crying, are you?" "  
"N-no I'm not."  
"Okay, then... What do you mean by acting strange?"  
"His head hurts... he trips over everything, bumps into walls, he puts down all his favourite games and magazines... even mangas... It doesn't seem like a brain damage, but what if he's seriously sick? How can I help him? Damn it Misono, I'm probably freaking out right now, but I feel so helpless! So useless!"  
"... Oh my God. You're truly stupid."  
"Like hell I'm, shortie! I don't know what to do!"  
"Just get his eyes checked. He may need glasses, that's not a big deal."  
"...What?"  
"Glasses, Mahiru. He's like hundred years old, it's natural that his eyesight is getting worst."  
"B-but what about his headaches and losing an interest in things!"  
"Isn't it logical? He is tense all the time because he can't see anything! Just visit an oculist tomorrow and let me go to bed already!"  
"You are right! Thanks, I guess..."  
"Idiot."  
"Goodnight, Misono."

  


He hung up and fell on the bed. He was feeling much calmer now, but still seriously confused... and startled too. How come he didn't notice? Maybe Misono was right- maybe he was simply one hell of an idiot. Maybe he was so concentrated on his own goals and problems that he had gone blind. Just like Kuro.  
"I need to have a proper talk with him. Why he didn't tell me anything? I know that he is lazy, but pretending to be okay is much more tiring than speaking up about your problems! Could this be that he was embarrassed...?"  
A tremulous sigh escaped his mouth.  
  
"But he shouldn't! We are partners after all, right? I want to be someone he can lean on. I hate to see him struggling like this!"  
Mahiru got up and rushed to the living room. Obviously Servamp was there, stuck underneath a few blankets on the couch, napping in his human form. The teen moved hesitantly to his side- a part of him was reluctant to wake up the vampire, but he was determined to talk with Kuro in this moment, even against his own will. He sat next to Servamp and shook his shoulders gently.  
  
"Wake up, Kuro" he whispered. Kuro mumbled something incomprehensible with the face buried in the pillow.  
"Oh come on, don't make me use some drastic measures to wake you up on my own" he groaned.  
Kuro slowly lifted his eyelid and tried to focus his vision on the person beside him -with such painful expression on his face that Mahiru wondered if the vampire wasn't having an awful nightmare just now.  
  
"Mahiru? What are you doing here..."  
"I'm living here too, you know... but actually I wanted to talk with you about something important."  
"About what?" Kuro fidgeted and changed his position awkwardly. Mahiru noticed vampire’s nervousness, but he decided to get straight to the point anyway.  
"About your vision getting worst!"  
  
Silence. Kuro's eyes were refusing to meet his.  
"Oh, so you figured out..." he finally whispered with a shaky voice.  
  
"First of all I'm angry that I had to figure it out! Why didn't you tell me anything? Am I so weak that you can't even be honest with me? That you can’t rely on me? Am I-" his voice cracked in agitation and he wasn't able to finish his sentence, but pulled himself together momentary and kept on speaking. "Listen, I know that I'm not the best eve and I'm acting like a total jerk sometimes, well, maybe often... and I'm so airheaded that I can't even notice when something is wrong with my partner, I'm that useless... but still I would do everything to help you, I want you to lean on me more! So-"  
  
"W-what are you talking about! I'm the one being useless here..." Kuro choked. He was clenching his fists on the blanket, tensed and struggling to control his body, but it seemed to tremble on its own.  
  
“Kuro?! Why all of sudden-“ Mahiru tried to protest, but the vampire interrupted once again.  
  
"I can't even fight in this pathetic state and I wouldn't be able to protect you, I'm only a burden right now, but when I wasn't? I dragged you into this whole vampire war shit and endangered people precious to you! I bet you regret picking me up, but you're too nice to actually admit it, and-" his voice broke and he didn't even try anymore, as if blurting those hidden words had stripped him of the whole energy. Kuro froze, waiting for the judgement to finish him off. Mahiru felt his heart shatter into pieces when he saw this sorrowful expression- did his Servamp feel that way all the time? Like he was just a problem, an unimportant burden in his eve's daily life?  
  
"Kuro, look at me." he demanded decidedly.  
Servamp lifted his gaze reluctantly only to meet teen's soft glance.  
  
"I have never, ever, regretted picking you up, Kuro. I'm so damn grateful to have you in my life that this vampire's war thing doesn't matter at all... You are important to me, you lazy cat!"  
  
Kuro just stared at him, speechless- but Mahiru didn't need words anymore. He quickly leaned in and grabbed his partner into a tight hug. The vampire had no idea what was going on and stayed taut for a while, but then he started to relax in Mahiru's arms and returned the grip. He buried his face in the warm chest and let the blue hair cover his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Are you crying?" the boy asked gently when he felt something wet on his t-shirt. Kuro shook his head instantly, but a few suppressed sobs left his mouth. Mahiru pressed his lips to the blue hair and started stroking Servamp's back in soothing movements. "It's okay, Kuro. You are okay..."  
  
They had stayed like that long enough to feel the uncomfortableness of this position, but neither of them dared to move a single inch. Mahiru was the one to set them apart when he was sure that Kuro had felt better and got sleepy enough to let go of a grip.  
"Let’s go to sleep for now. And tomorrow- we're going to the optician and we'll get your eyes checked!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction ever and I was soo insecure about posting it here~! But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway, I just love my boys so much that I couldn't help but write something with them (also forgive me if they're ooc I tried my best)  
> [and I hope my english is not that bad]  
> Love! <3


End file.
